


How I Met My Boss..

by Darkmystdrake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Boss Levi, Boss/Employee Relationship, College Student Eren Yeager, Elevator prompt, Employee Eren, Eren is 21, Eren is a virgin, Eren is also hired because he is cute, Eren is cute, Eren is hired because they get stuck in the elevator, Excuse for more smut, Experienced Levi, First Time, Gee it's getting longer, I don't know how far I'll go with this, It got kinda popular so I added more but it's not done idk, Levi is 28, Levi is grumpy and presses Elevator close button, Levi's house is awesome, M/M, Marco owns a Cafe, Masturbation, Maybe some Jean/Marco, Mentions of other employees?, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, No experimenting yet, Or rather Levi jerks it to the thought of dom Eren idk, POV Third Person, Petra works where Levi does, Probably finish it after the smut, Probably going to be short, Regular Anal, Smut ensures, The prompt is from tumblr, Thoughts of/Implied dom Eren, based on a prompt, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this prompt on tumblr, and I usually don't fill them, but I really liked this one. It read:<br/>I saw you trying to hit the 'door close' button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we're stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than 'you started it' AU.<br/>Naturally I thought of Ereri.<br/>I'm hoping you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The unfortunate first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I'm uploading to this wonderful site! I really hope you like it, and I apologize for any mistakes, such as spelling and grammar, due to the fact I sometimes write at school.  
> I hope to upload more soon!

The brunette looked up at the large tower before him, shuddering at the idea of entering the massive building in order to be interviewed today. He strode closer to the entrance, slipping through the glass revolving door, a glance upwards and the tower looked even larger on the inside. Eren glanced around the place, taking out the folded piece of paper in his suit pocket. The paper had clear instructions on it, consisting of a time and level, as well as a room number and vague directions, and the boy assumed this is where his interview would take place. He turned to smaller, well dressed woman, with shoulder length brown hair, smiling at her nervously.  
“Ah.. Hi.. I’m here for an interview- could you please show me where the elevators are?”  
The woman smiled, pointing in a direction.  
“Good luck, I hope you get it!”  
She nodded, waving him off as he strode toward the lifts.  
He saw machine doors open a distance away from him, a shorter gentleman slouching against the sides of the lift, engrossed in the paper he held.  
“H-Hey! Could you please hold it!!”  
He picked up his pace, striding toward the open doors, noting the man looked up at him with a vague glare. Eren bit his lip as the man stepped forward, thinking that he would be putting his hands through the door to prevent it from closing. He was wrong. The short, black haired jerk stepped forward to press a button, the doors beginning to seal shut. With a mutter of a curse, the brunette sprinted forward, catching the lift just in time, the heavy doors pressing closed a mere moment later. The small man barely spared the brunette a glance, the said boy panting softly from his outburst of speed. Regaining his composure, Eren glared at the man, turning and running his hand over every single one of the numerous buttons on the side of the lift, huffing in satisfaction when each of the God-knows-how-many buttons glowed. A keen smirk plastered his face when the man looked up from the paper, his already angry expression darkening.  
“..What the fuck kid..!”  
Eren suppressed a chuckle, mimicking the man’s previous actions buy turning away and ignoring him.  
“Are you fucking kidding me!! You just pressed all the goddamn buttons on this lift!! I’m going to be late!! I have a shitty brat to interview today you goddamn fucktard!!”  
Soon Eren’s own expression darkened, his face turning a bit more pale as he remembered he had his own interview to attend to.  
“H-Hey!! You started it!!”  
The shorter made a very angry sound.  
“Do you even know how many fucking stories this building has?? I bet you don’t! you don’t even look like you work here!! It’ll be half a fucking hour before I get where I need to be. God… Fuck you…”  
Eren was now a little scared that this man could, and would try to kill him.  
“..Look dude I have a place I need to get to as well.. you could just try being less of a jerk to people..”  
The shorter clicked his tongue.  
“Don’t you dude me you piece of shit. What the hell are you here for?”  
Eren glanced at him.  
“..I have an interview today..”  
The shorter turned to the boy, curling his lips into a smirk. Eren was hard pressed to not find it kinda sexy, not wanting to perv on someone who was such an asshole.  
“..Well well then boy, you’re not going to get the job now, are you?”  
The brunette scrunched up his nose, glaring a little at him, having to lean over a bit to be able to read the name tag that was on his chest. It said Levi, and Eren instantly regretted reading it. Fuck you and your sexy Levi ass.  
“..That’s not very nice. Look, we may as well make nice, so what if we got off on the wrong foot, this is a professional environment you know…”  
Again Levi clicked his tongue.  
“..What’s your name kid…?”  
Eren looked at him.  
“..It’s Eren… Mister Levi..”  
The older huffed in amusement, rolling his shoulders.  
“And why, all of a sudden, does.. Eren.. Want to make nice?”  
The boy flushed ever so slightly as his name rolled of Levi’s tongue.  
“….I’ll probably… Eventually need your help to find the room for my interview…”  
He could have sworn that he heard the man chuckle under his breath.  
“…So, despite the brat you are, you actually mean well?”  
Eren nodded, looking away from Levi.  
“…Yeah.. I really need this job man..”  
His glance burnt a little as Levi stared at the boy, but he spoke a little more kindly than before.  
“…What room and floor is it kid?”  
Eren rummaged through his blazer to retrieve his paper.  
“..Ah- Room 12, floor number eight…I’m seeing a Mister Ackerman..”  
He looked up, surprised to see a smug grin on Levi’s face.  
“..You know where I can find that right?”  
Levi made his way towards the boy, glancing up at him. Levi would have had to stand on his very toes to be able to see the boy’s eyes properly, so he took Eren’s chin, tilting his face down.  
“..say no more kid.. You’re cute so you can have the job..”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
The rest of the elevator ride was for the most part silent, both of the men sparing glances at each other, Eren’s face almost always dusted with pink. He did not want to speak, wanting his new boss to retain the now-very-small respect he may still hold for the boy.  
Neither of them now needed to actually hold the interview, so their wait was mostly to arrive back on the ground floor. The doors finally opened at their desired stop, the older letting out a long huff, smirking slightly at the boy as he slipped out.  
“..Well done kid. Despite your blunder, you somehow managed to save me some time. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow…”  
Eren was terribly flushed, slipping out of the lift after him.  
“..Y-Yes sir…”  
The pair soon parted ways after their slightly awkward elevator encounter.  
Eren was very chuffed at the fact he had received the job he needed, not to mention slightly bewildered concerning the circumstances. The rest of his afternoon was spent in his apartment, fixing up his suit, hanging it up and fixing himself meals every now and then. For a long time he pondered his Levi-Boss’s opinion of him, the most obvious solution for the situation being an apology for his… Childish behavior. He kind of needed this man to like him.  
For a long while the boy pondered exactly how he should seek forgiveness, intending it to be casual. With his decision made and his stomach full, he slipped off to bed in order to get a good nights rest for his job tomorrow.


	2. The Intimacies of Employment..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes Eren's first day at work, as well as some smut.  
> I apologize to all those who like dom Eren, because in this fic Levi is seme due to Eren being inexperienced.  
> I really hope you like :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The porny parts may be badly done! sorry if they're weird!   
> This is all I have for this fic at the moment, but I am considering writing some more about mischief in the office, and would like to know if that would interest anyone. I'm also open to ideas, but would like to keep it short to just being a prompt piece.  
> It might take a while to do though, so don't hold me to it!

Eren woke up bright and early, both nervous and exited for the day, not even knowing the kind of work he would be doing, or how. He was only told that he got the job, due to well, his looks. For this very reason he spent a vast amount of the morning preening himself, aiming to look as professional and impeccable as possible. When he was ready, he again drove himself to the building, purchasing himself a coffee on the way to sate his hunger, his token of apology nestled in the passenger seat.   
Again the building stood before him, and with a nervous huff he entered, this particular morning catching the elevator alone, taking the lift straight to the desired floor. He assumed that he would be required in the same room, as no different instructions were given. To his surprise he found the room at ease, it rather empty, looking like a typical room that was used for an interview. On the other side of the room there was a door, and inside that room an office, the name on the desk reading ‘Levi Ackerman’. With a slight smile, the boy placed down the small bouquet of flowers, and note he had written, before slipping out of the office quickly, taking a seat to wait for someone to arrive, and further instruct him.  
Soon there was the click of the door.  
His head turned towards the sound, and he was greeted by the sight of his new boss, wearing a white shirt, tight black pants, and a black tie. His attire was almost the same as Eren's, save for the boy also wearing a blazer.  
"..Oh, you're already here..."  
Eren nodded, smiling softly.  
"...Yes sir..."  
Levi's lips also curled into a smile.  
"...My last assistant was always late... Not mention his habit of smoking and being a pain in the ass... That's why you're here..."  
Eren nodded slowly, biting his lip.  
"...You said.. Assistant..?"  
The older nodded.  
"..Yes, that't your new job... Sorry that it probably won't be that exiting, but you'll mainly be fetching things and running errands... It's more important than it sounds, and it saves me a lot of work.."  
Eren nodded again, watching as Levi sat down rather casually on the chair opposite him.   
"..Yeah.. I haven't got much in the way of training... More like tag along and do what I tell you to, alright?"  
With another smile, Eren nodded once more.  
"Yes Sir! I can do that..."  
Levi chuckled.   
"I like your enthusiasm... Come with me..."  
The black haired individual stood, gesturing for Eren to follow him, which the taller did obediently. Soon they came to a larger room, with a couple of people in the corner, chatting away about the weather. Levi took a seat at the end of the lager table in the room, gesturing for Eren to join him, which the boy did. From the satchel that Levi was carrying he pulled out a laptop, set it on the desk, with a few pages of handwritten documents. The writing was very neat, and he placed the laptop in front of Eren.   
"Your first job it to type up this paper. It's boring, it's to do with a marketing thing I have to do. I really hate typing, so you'll probably be doing this a lot."  
Eren nodded, looking through the papers.  
"your writing is very neat, I can do this….”  
Levi half smiled at him.   
“..Thanks kid… It’s Eren right?”  
Eren nodded, loading up the laptop.  
“..Yes, Eren Jaeger sir..”  
The older was quite amused.  
“..Alright Eren… The laptop is yours… I’ll come and check of you later alright…?”  
With a bright smile, Eren nodded, starting to type away, hearing Levi leave the room.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
While Eren typed away Levi had returned to his office, a little surprised to see something out of place on his desk. Coming closer he inspected the small bouquet, his first assumption that is was some gift from a hopeless admirer, his first thought to simply discard the flowers, until he saw the note that was with the flowers. He raised his eyebrow, picking up the scrawled note, having to inspect it a little more to read it.  
‘I am sorry about yesterday, Mister Levi. Please forgive my attitude, and I hope we can work together well. This is a token, and if you want to cash it in, I will shout you a coffee -Eren’  
To be completely honest, he smiled as he read the writing, something about it making it seem childish. He then took the bouquet into his hand, smelling the flowers, supposing that his cold heart may have been touched by the gesture. Within the next few moments he had unwrapped the flowers, and placed them in a nice glass on his desk, finding them quite lovely. He blue tacked the note to the vase, a little flushed as he thought about that brat taking him out for coffee, wondering the extent of his new employees leniency.   
“..What an adorable brat…”  
Sorting out a few papers, signing them, and then placing them in the proper slots, he then decided to check on his new assistant, starting to muse on how adorable he was already.   
“How are you doing Eren? Typing well?”  
The brunette was takking away on his keyboard, quite content.  
“Oh- I’m pretty much done, Mister Levi…”  
The older bit his lip, cussing internally at how hard he was falling for this kid.  
“..You type fast… well done…”  
Eren beamed up at him, nodding.

“..I’m almost the opposite to you, I like to type, but writing by hand is a little harder for me…”   
Levi chuckled.  
“I can tell, I got your note…”  
Eren flushed a whole heap, averting his eyes.  
“..O-Oh… Sorry! It’s a bit dumb.. you don’t have to acknowledge it…”   
Once more, Levi nearly smiled.  
“..I like it…. I’m going to take you up on your offer…”  
For a small moment the boy was a little confused.  
“Oh- The coffee… Y-yeah… Just tell me how much you want and I’ll shout okay”  
Levi shook his head.  
“..No, I want to take you take me out for coffee. Let’s make it a date…”   
The brunette was quite flushed, biting his lip, giving him a nod.  
“I-I ..Would like that….”  
Levi looked a bit smug.   
“..Alright, this afternoon it is then…”  
Eren looked up at him rather brightly.  
“Yes Mister Levi!”  
Another huff and the older ran a hand through Eren’s hair.  
“..You really are cute..”  
Eren continued to stare up at him, his face very red, a little flustered.  
“…And from down here, you look much more intimidating..”   
Levi chuckled again, leaning down a bit more, smirking.  
“..You’re tall, so I’d like to keep it that way..”   
The brunette was still very red.  
“….I think.. I've neglected to tell you, that I find you exceedingly attractive…”  
This time Levi bit his lip.   
“..Well that’s good, otherwise it would be sort of awkward for me to be hitting on you so blatantly…”   
Eren laughed this time.   
“..Glad to hear it. I’m certainly in anticipation for our coffee date then.”  
With another chuckle from the pair of them, Eren concluded, the document impeccably typed, Levi watching over his shoulder for a moment, before scanning it through.   
“..Well done, it’s very good. You’ll make a suitable assistant…”  
Eren smiled at him still.  
“Whats my next task Mister Levi?”  
Levi pulled the boy to standing.  
“..We’ll be sorting papers now… Again it’s a bit boring, but my office is warm, and two can sit comfortably on the desk… Not to mention it’s simple work that’ll pass the time..”  
Eren nodded, starting to tail close behind Levi as they walked, smiling at each employee that they passed. Soon they were in Levi’s office, the flowers that Eren had left displayed proudly on his desk, the boy flushing at the sight.  
“…You kept my flowers…”  
Levi smiled.  
“Of course I did… It’s not every day a brat apologizes, right…?”  
Flushed still, Eren took the seat he was instructed to.  
“…They look really nice on your desk I think…”  
Levi also took a seat.  
“..I think so too. Very lovely…”  
For the remainder of the afternoon, they sorted Levi’s papers, putting them here and there, Levi signing a couple of the documents as well, the time being passed. They spent the time in silence, merely enjoying each others presence, apart from the times Levi was to provide Eren with instructions and methods on how to do things. Not much longer and Levi leaned back in his chair, stretching off the afternoon.   
“Thank god that’s all done. I appreciate the help…”  
Eren nodded, placing the last of the papers away, standing.  
“..It’s no problem… I am your assistant after all…”  
Levi smiled at him a little more.  
“..And I’m hoping, by the end of this afternoon, you’ll be my slightly more personal assistant….”  
The brunette was a little flushed, nodding.  
“..I would not be disappointed if that was where the day would take us…”  
They each spent a few more moments, most likely dwelling on what the afternoon held.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The decision was made for the pair to use Eren’s car, due to the fact that Levi usually made use of public transport, the most convenient for him as it fit right into his usual schedule.  
Eren had noticed that the man scrutinized the vehicle closely, and the boy dearly wished that it was up to his standard, as he had said nothing as he slipped into the passenger seat.  
“..You have any particular joint that you like?”  
Levi pondered the question.  
“…Ever been to Marco’s?”  
Eren started up the car, shaking his head.  
“..No- Is is far?”  
With a smile, Levi gave him the address.  
“..Just down the road…”  
Nodding in agreement, Eren reversed out of the park, following the directions, quite soon he pulled up to a small, relatively well hidden shop that had a cozy, rather vintage look about it.  
“This it?”  
Levi nodded again, getting out.  
“..Fantastic coffee, and it’s easy on your wallet too.”  
Eren soon also exited the car, following Levi into the doors, a bell sounding. The café was mostly empty, a wood fire burning in the corner, the man at the counter greeting them with a wave.  
“Good to see you, Levi…”  
Eren raised an eyebrow as Levi tipped his head at the gentleman, following close, the smell of freshly ground coffee filling his nose.  
“…Let’s just say I’m a regular…”  
Huffing bemusedly, the boy nodded, seating himself with Levi.   
Soon the assumed clerk wandered over to their table, smiling happily.  
“I’m assuming the usual Levi? And what about your companion?  
The brunette was a little overwhelmed to begin with, but this man seemed very agreeable.  
“..Marco- This is Eren, my new assistant, he’ll be shouting today..”  
Marco laughed a little, nodding.  
“Alright, nice to meet you Eren… What would you like?”  
He hummed in thought for a few moments.  
“..If you do a mocha, that would be lovely…”   
Marco scrawled this down on a notepad.   
“..Of course~ Would that be a tall? And there is an option of marshmallows..”  
With a bright smile Eren nodded, amused.  
“Yeah, Tall is good, marshmallow away my friend…”  
After writing that down, he clicked his pen, wandering off to go make the drinks, leaving them to relax.  
“Does he own this place?”  
Levi dipped his head.  
“Yes, and I think he does a wonderful job… Just wait until you taste it..”  
The next few moments were silent, the crackle of the fire enough to comfort them, and soon Marco came over to serve them. Eren was taken by surprise to see a very delicate cup of what smelt like tea placed before Levi, a matching saucer, and a small jug of milk, Eren’s tall decorative glass of drink contrasting it greatly.  
“I wouldn't have taken you as someone who would drink tea..”  
With a slight smile, Levi took a sip of his beverage.   
“..not many people do… But yes, I am a tea person..”  
Eren then took a sip of his own drink, a little blown away.  
“..You were right Levi.. This tastes incredible…”  
Levi chuckled, nodding.   
“..Marco is the best at what he does..”  
They each took another sip, savoring their beverages.  
“…I certainly think, I will be a regular here..”  
The older chuckled, smiling up at Eren, their gazes meeting for a long moment.  
“..We should kill two birds with one stone then… And be regulars together…”  
At this stage, they both flushed, starting to feel a lot more comfortable with each other, the pair hardly even needing to make small talk.  
“…I really do appreciate you giving me a job… I needed it quite a lot..”  
Levi kept sipping at his tea, perhaps even shrugging.  
“..We’re really just helping each other out. You having a job makes my job easier…”  
Eren smiled at him, sighing softly.  
“…Do you have any plans? I mean, I’m happy to take you back to my apartment for dinner, but it’s a little small…”  
Levi shook his head a little.  
“..We can go back to mine. I don’t mean to be bragging, but It’s certainly larger, and probably closer. I usually catch a tram to Marco’s after work, and then walk home. It’s close.”   
Eren nodded, perfectly happy with that plan, not to mention he would be seeing where Levi lived, an important part of a person you were considering starting a relationship with. The walk was usually short to Levi’s house, so the drive was certainly shorter, it barely taking them minutes to pull into Levi’s drive. At first Eren had assumed the building was a large mass of modern, black and white mismatched apartments, but soon realized that it was a particularly tall and swish house. Levi was certainly correct when he said it was larger, not to mention at least ten times more expensive. Rather than a key, the man used a code to enter, and Eren was taken aback by how impeccably clean the area was.   
“…I’m so jealous of your house right now…”  
Levi was amused, gesturing for Eren to leave his shoes by the door, being as kind to take his blazer and hang it up on the hook that was also beside the door.  
“..Don’t be worried or startled by how spotless the place is… It’s not an overly new place, I just detest mess, and spend a vast amount of time cleaning…”  
Eren nodded, looking around in awe, figuring that was probably the reason why he looked over his car so thoroughly. He also made a mental note to clean up his apartment if he was to ever have the man within a hundred meter radius of it.   
“..It looks simply spectacular… In all honesty I’m afraid to walk around the place.”  
Levi was clearly amused by this, removing his tie as he walked a little closer.  
“..I wouldn't worry about it… If you would like, I’d be happy to show you around...”  
Eren mimicked him, removing his tie and placing it with his blazer, and he could have sworn that he saw Levi watching.   
“…I would really like that..”  
A small smile graced Levi’s features, as he came a little closer in order to gesture for the younger to follow. He showed the boy around the and the lounge, and then the bathroom, giving him a glance at the study. He gestured towards the laundry, and briefly described the large music room on the top floor. The last room the Levi showed him was upstairs one level, he opened the door to reveal the master bedroom, it immaculate like the rest of house, the only difference being the fact that the bed did look slightly slept in. Throughout the whole tour the boy had been in admiration, commenting on how vast the space was, also amazed with how well kept it was.  
“…I really like your house Levi…”  
The older was amused, lounging against the frame of his doorway.  
“..I’m glad….Hey Eren..”  
The boy raised an eyebrow at him.  
“..Yeah?”  
Levi scanned once more over the brunette.  
“…Do you care that I’m your boss…?”  
Eren bit his lip, shrugging a little.  
“..Well- Not really… I mean apart from work, you’re a completely new person to me... And it’s not exactly like you were introduced to me as my boss… why…?”  
Huffing slightly Levi nodded a little.  
“..I want to have sex with you. Me being your boss isn't an issue is it?”  
Eren flushed a whole heap, now flustered, biting his lip a little more.  
“Ah… My previous statements stand… I like you Levi…”  
Levi’s lips formed into a smirk, and he pulled Eren a little closer to him, perhaps even flush.  
“..Eren… I’m not meaning to pry, but I need to know if you’re a virgin..”  
Eren used some form of instinct to wrap his arms around Levi’s waist, keeping him close, a little surprised to feel a toned chest against him.   
“..Yeah.. I am…”  
Levi leaned up on to his toes wrapping his arms around Eren’s shoulders, their lips close to touching now.   
“….Last question…. Will you join me in bed?”  
The brunette shuddered, flushing, nodding his head a little.  
“..Mh.. You needn't even ask..”  
Seemingly in unison they pressed their lips together, Eren’s hands being brought down to cup gently at Levi’s ass, amused by the fact that Levi had to stand on his toes. At first the kiss was slow, the pair simply sharing touch, but it grew heated quickly, Eren personally thankful they were already in Levi’s room, maybe the man had planned it. Levi soon led Eren to the bed with greedy kisses, pressing him back against the furniture, pulling open the top buttons of his shirt, climbing over him.  
“…I’m not particularly used to topping, but due to your inexperience it would be better if I was to demonstrate…”  
Eren nodded, staring up at the other, feeling a familiar heat rise in his groin.   
“Y-yeah that’s okay…”  
Levi finished unbuttoning his shirt, removing it, leaning over Eren a little more to kiss slowly down his neck, starting to undo the boy’s shirt. Eren slipped out of it soon, his hands being brought to Levi’s chest, running slowly down his stomach.  
“..You’re fucking ripped…”  
Levi huffed in amusement, kissing down Eren’s neck until he came to where his neck met his shoulders, leaving a mark there as a reminder for the boy.  
“..Thank you… Feel away..”  
The younger did what he was told, leaving none of Levi’s skin untouched, soon massaging up and down along Levi’s sides. Levi marveled the boy in turn, Eren’s chest thin and pale, his stomach showing the beginnings of a six pack. Soon kisses were placed at the center of the brunette’s chest, Eren flinching a bit when Levi rolled his tongue over one of the boys nipples.   
“Something wrong?”  
Levi hoped to himself he hadn't caused the boy pain, even if it was only his tongue.  
“N-No that just felt a lot better than I was expecting it too…”  
With an amused huff Levi licked again at the pert but, starting to suck and nip at it until it was flushed with red, contrasting his pale skin, repeating his actions for the other. Eren arched into the sensation, shifting here and there depending on where Levi next decided to place his tongue. Not much longer and the boy let slip a moan, his cheeks tinging pink again, Levi’s eyes widening slightly.  
“Holy shit Eren… Do that again… Moan for me…”  
The boy shuddered a little, his voice sounding soft and a little desperate, arching underneath him slightly.  
“L-Levi- It’s sticky…”  
Almost purring Levi took in the sight before him, with only slight abuse to his chest Eren was shuddering and flushed, practically begging with his sweet voice to be touched. This was something Levi certainly decided he could get used to.   
“Here baby…”  
If it was possible Eren would have flushed more, his hips automatically rolling forward as Levi reached down to pull open the boy’s belt, finding indeed that his briefs were wet with pre. Soon his undergarments were removed, along with his pants, and Levi couldn't help but stare again.   
"I'm hoping that you at least understand the basics, right...?"  
The boy nodded a little, embarrassed at the exposure, feeling the cold air against him.  
"..I- I know how it works- ah- It... Does hurt.. doesn't it..?"  
Levi bit his lip a little, massaging and caressing at the boy's hips, sighing a little.  
"..I'd usually say that it depends on the partner, so don't worry because I know my way around these things... Although it will feel weird, and there is a chance that it will be painful... I'll be as careful and gentle as I can though..."  
With a slight nod, he gestured for Levi to continue, his cock needing some attention. He was slightly gratified to see that Levi was also hard, letting out another moan as the man started to again massage his hips, kissing his neck sweetly as his hands trailed down to his inner thighs. Eren shuddered at the attention, again moaning softly to meet Levi's demand, arching into the touch. Within the next few moments he felt the older's hand around him, the sensation much more intense than any other time he had cared to satisfy himself, Levi knowing somehow exactly where he liked the be touched, how much pressure to apply, starting to stroke him to a leisurely pace.  
Eren let his voice be heard, his hips bucking with each pulse, his soft pleasured mewls urging Levi to continue. Soon his pleasures were met with another, colder sensation.  
While the younger had been paying his attentions elsewhere, he hadn't noticed the substance that Levi coated his fingers with, and only realized the next step had been initiated when he felt a wet finger probing against his entrance.  
"..This is what will fell weird, Eren.."  
Whimpering, the boy nodded, urging his hips forward, Levi placing more kisses at his neck as he felt the older invade him, it no quite as painful as it was foreign  
"Is this okay?"  
Another dip of his head, and Levi curled his finger suddenly, pressing against a bundle of nerves within the boy, drawing another sweet sound from the brunette.  
"L-Levi that feels good-... D-Do it again..."  
Levi almost chuckled, rubbing the spot gently, thumbing over the head of his cock while he pulled his lips away from his neck to just watch his expressions.  
"..This is the part that will hurt the most, okay? I'll try to be gentle.."  
Eren was mostly concentrated on rolling his hips, hoping that Levi's finger would brush the same place again, soon feeling a second bury it's way into him. Levi was correct. It was hurting, and for a few moments he was ready to jolt away when Levi pressed both of his fingers fully inside him. The older must have realized, because he soon started stroking Eren a little faster, compensating for the pain he was in. The dark haired man spent a while like this, slowly parting his fingers inside him, taking it easy and carefully to avoid as much pain as possible. He could tell when Eren was used to it, as the boy had relaxed visibly, panting softly in time with the movement of Levi's hand around his cock. There was little warning for the addition of a third finger, Eren letting out a soft cry, but nothing much more, and was reassured slightly when he heard Levi mumbling into his ear lowly, something about it being pleasant shortly. He didn't catch it all, mostly because his voice was too sexy at the time. Another long while was spent like this, getting Eren ready for the fuck he was about to receive.  
"...Okay Eren... I'm going to say that you are prepared enough now..."  
Eren nodded, and Levi's fingers remained inside him while the older unzipped his pants, his pants and briefs soon hanging around his thigh. Eren took in the sight of his cock, pausing, rethinking this whole scenario.  
"..Your cock is huge..."  
Levi was evidently amused, giving himself a few long strokes, mostly just needing a bit of relief from the ache his erection caused.  
"..Thank you... Don't worry, I'll be careful not to hurt you.."  
Eren just kept his eyes on the man, shuddering with both nervousness and anticipation. Soon he felt Levi lining up with him, a shiver traveling down his spine when he felt the wet head against his ass, his main focus on keeping relaxed. Slowly Levi pressed into him, once more trailing gentle kisses down his neck, hoping the boy wouldn't be too pained. Eren kept most of his voice to himself, burying his face in Levi's neck for the worst of the pain, luckily enough he soon grew accustomed to the sensation, the feeling of Levi inside him both pleasant and invasive.  
"..T-There... I'm all the way inside you now...- I'm hoping it wasn't that painful.."  
Eren shook his head a little.  
"I-I'm fine.. It feels weird.."  
Levi kissed Eren's forehead gently.  
"I'm going to make it feel pleasant, okay?"  
With a slight nod from the boy Levi started to move, slowly rolling his hips up into Eren, groaning softly at the tight heat that wrapped around him, already feeling lost in the boy. At this point in time Eren had grown fairly accustomed to the sensation, more foreign than painful, every few moments Levi hitting a bundle of nerves inside him that sent ripples of pleasure through him. Some of the pleasure must have caused his voice to be triggered, because soon the boy was crying out, each moan and gasp louder and exceedingly more pleasured than the last.   
"L-Levi I.. want you to go deeper- P-please!"  
At this point in time it was almost too much for Levi- It was bad enough that this brat was so tight and needy for him, but now he was begging, pleading for Levi to be deeper inside him, the man's patience at it's end. He could no longer hold back and keep the gentle pace, soon starting to bury himself deep inside him, meeting each of his cries and demands with an almost harsh thrust.   
"E-Eren- I'm... Going to be cumming in you soon.."  
From the looks of his expression Eren was completely lost in what he was feeling, probably also completely ignorant to what Levi had just said. Amidst his pleasures he felt something shoot through him, a feeling that warmed him to the core, his body getting hot, only taking a few moments for the immense pleasure he was feeling to register.  
"T-There Levi! I-There!!"  
Eren cries were demanding, Levi using the last few moments he had to abuse that special place inside him, each thrust that hit causing the boy to tighten further around him.  
The older was soon pushed over his edge, immediately starting to stroke Eren again, wishing for them to cum together. Spilling inside of the boy Levi groaned, tensing as he rode out his orgasm, his hand coaxing the boy underneath him to cum soon after, Eren of course being the louder with his cries. Levi could feel the liquid pour over their chests, his breath harsh with pants as he pulled away from the boy.  
"..My God... What a fuck..."  
Levi was muttering under his breath, Eren still trying to retrieve his. A few moments were spent in relative silence, save for the post sex heavy breathing they had.  
"...Levi... Is that... What sex is..?"  
Evidently amused, Levi curled contentedly against the boy's chest, winding a hand in his hair.  
"..Yes Eren.."  
Eren wrapped an arm around him, placing a kiss on Levi's forehead.  
"..I'm thinking that this is something I want to do all the time with you now.."  
Levi chuckled softly, content in the boy's arms.  
"..Alright. Be my boyfriend.."  
Again Eren's face was dusted pink.  
"...Yes Levi.."  
The pair were content with eachother's company, the idea of having dinner completely neglected as they dozed off.


	3. Important Preparation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of work together, and some important preparation for a first date!  
> (And I am so sorry about all the spelling mistakes!! I typed this in a hurry I suppose!!)

There were two things that came to Eren’s mind when he first greeted the light of day, stirring from his sleep. One- There was another person in the bed with him, they were naked, asleep and his new boss. Eren groaned to himself as the second thing made itself known- A very distinct and new pain raging havoc upon his abdomen.  
“Ugh fuck… Fucking hurts…”  
The sound caused Levi to stir from his dozing state, Eren exerting a vast amount of effort to sit himself up and glance over the man next to him.   
He decided that one of the first things he should do this fine morning was shower, and then eat. Soon Levi was seated next to him, flashing him a smirk.  
“Hurts huh?”  
Eren nodded, sighing.  
“Yeah… I think I need a hot shower.”  
Levi stretched out, groaning softly, nodding.  
“I’ll join… I feel filthy..”  
Eren seemed to purr in agreement, his gaze tracing over Levi’s thin but muscular frame.   
“..You’ll join?”  
Levi nodded at him, smiling softly chuckling.  
“Too bad you’re sore… Showers are fun..”  
Eren flushed a lot.  
“You mean we’d-..Again?”  
Levi smiled at him, brushing back his own hair.  
“Yeah, It’s a good way to start the morning- Although we do have another day at work, so maybe just a quick shower.. Up to you really…”  
Eren nodded, slowly pulling himself to standing, ignoring the ache in his abdomen, stretching a little.  
“Well- I don’t really want to be late- ah.. M-maybe we can make out??”  
Levi smirked at the flushing boy, standing and running his eyes over Eren’s naked body.   
“Yeah.. maybe… this way..”  
Eren was led to an en suite that was attached to Levi’s room that he had not yet seen, and he was very pleasantly surprised- A large black and white themed room, similar to the rest of the house. The shower was also large, easily able to accommodate three people with a small place to seat yourself out of the water if you wished to wash your hair. There was also a spa in the corner, Eren shoving the possible uses of the tub to the back of his mind.  
“Your bathroom is very nice Levi..”  
The older hummed, turning on the taps and getting the temperature just right, Eren noticing that the shower head glowed depending on the heat it was.  
Eren almost let a moan slip when Levi strode under the hot water, the man brushing his hair back as he let the water flow down his body.  
The younger took the hint, slipping under as well, the water certainly feeling good on his sore muscles, soothing them.   
“It’s lovely.. really good..”  
Levi smiled at him, turning to face him, looking up at the boy and bringing his arms to his shoulders, wrapping them around him loosely.  
“Mm.. We have some time to make it even better..”  
Eren looked down at him questioningly, ready to press their lips together.   
“How much time..?”  
Levi soon sealed their lips, moaning softly against Eren’s mouth.  
“Enough…”  
Eren pulled Levi flush against him, skin on skin, the pair of them kissing and tasting each others mouths, tongues sliding and rubbing together.   
The water poured over them, wetting them, the pair grinding against each other until they were both hard, Levi making the first move to tug gently at Eren’s cock.  
The boy moaned, panting softly against his neck, returning the gesture, feeling Levi’s cock leaking into his grip, starting to stroke a little faster in excitement.  
“Ngh~ Levi…”  
With a husky voice the older called his boy’s name, keeping them close and panting into his ear as they finished each other off, both lazily stroking the other through their orgasms.  
“mmhh- Levi that’s so good…”  
For another long while they kissed each other, leisurely scrubbing each other until they were clean.  
Eren had to dress in his clothes from yesterday, Levi of course getting ready, a new crisp suit for another day at work, a quick goodbye and a kiss on the cheek, Eren taking his car to work, very content with his morning, ready for another day at work.  
.....  
For the most part of the day Levi was busy, and unfourtunatley the older had no choice other than to leave Eren under the supervision of another worker while he was attending meetings and having important conversations. Eren thought it was a nice experience, meeting other employees and getting to know who else he would be working with for the time being. He once again saw the woman that had directed him to the elevator on his first day, and he discovered her name was Petra. He took a liking to her, finding that she was kind and kept her instructions simple and workloads minimal, as well as the fact that she praised him for receiving the job.  
He also met a very loud and talkative woman, Hanji, who was very descriptive and seemed to ramble on about the strangest of things- For the most part Eren enjoyed her company, but he did occasionally let his mind wander as to what Levi was doing while he sorted, stacked, typed and stamped various documents.  
One particular moment Hanji had sent Eren to one of the offices next door to run an errand and he passed Levi on his way there, giving him a brief smile, as well as being reminded of just how handsome his boss was.  
Another few moments like so occurred, sometimes they exchanged words, but Levi seemed rather professional and Eren decided it was best for them to barely acknowledge the fact that they were more than work partners in the workplace.  
That was until Eren was sat within Levi's gaze, and constantly the older would make up excuses to get up from his desk, each time he walked passed Eren's work station he would- deliberately- knock off a few papers, sending them drifting to the floor.  
The first few times Eren dismissed it, collecting the documents up without a word, but it became unusual after the fifth or sixth time.  
This time Eren kept a close eye on his every movement as he approached once more, quickly snatching his wrist before he could dump the papers routinely on the floor.  
"...Is there a problem?"  
Levi chuckled, glancing over the boy's hold on one of his wrists, giving him a dirty smirk as he brushed the documents to the floor with his other hand.  
"..oops..."   
Eren looked up at him with his mouth open in mock surprise, letting go of his wrist as he tried to establish his motives. Levi gave another chuckle, trotting down to the end of the hall routinely and Eren watched as he seemed to just stand in place, glancing around- waiting for something.  
Eren rolled his eyes with a sigh, lifting himself from his seat, leaning down to shuffle the pages into a neat pile to gather- while he did so he shot Levi another glance and it all made sense-   
Levi stood there, very blatantly, staring at Eren's ass while he scooped up the papers, and the boy reddened deeply, quickly straightening up. Levi must not have realized that Eren had seen by now, because as soon as he was seated, Levi came trotting back down the passage with another triumphant look on his face, Eren catching his wrist again. Levi gave him a bit of a look, raising an eyebrow.  
"Eren.. You're my assistant... It's not productive for an assistant to prevent his boss from working you know.."   
Levi spoke with a smug expression, gesturing to the hold on his wrist. Eren huffed bemusedly.  
"..If you wanted to stare at my ass so badly, why not just ask?"  
Levi's smirk grew a bit wider, and if possible a bit dirtier.  
"Oh that.. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice... You pass your daily inspection then.."   
Eren chuckled at this.  
"Oh sure... I have to keep the boss happy..."   
Levi licked his lips.  
"Mmh.. You're doing an excellent job..."  
Eren smirked now, about to retort with an even more suggestive comment before Hanji stumbled over, blathering on about some more tasks she could get Eren to do and demanding that Levi get to his next meeting immidietly.  
For the most part that was the last they saw each other for the duration of the day, briefley meeting when it was time for them both to leave.  
As he packed the last of his papers away, he remembered that his apartment was a mess and then recalled the fact he had wanted to clean it- With his afternoon tasks determined he kissed Levi briefly as a goodbye and explained he was busy, heading home quickly.  
.....  
Levi had slipped back into his house after a routine visit at Marco’s, letting out a deep sigh. Eren was back at his own apartment this afternoon, claiming to have had office work to continue on with that one of the other staff members (probably Hanji) gave to him.  
This didn’t matter to Levi, he wanted the boy to do his work well and work his way into earning good words from the other staff.  
Truth be told though, Levi did kind of miss staring at Eren’s ass, dwelling on whether or not later in the afternoon he could pick him up for a dinner date.  
The black haired man slumped down on the couch, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt.  
The television blared softly as he lost interest in the flashing lights, turning his attention to more internal thoughts.  
He thought of work, the things he needed to do in order to submit the most recent paper, and wondered the extent of what he could get Eren to do in regards to the paper. Eren. That was his next thought. He recalled the brunettes eyes, the perfect ocean teal colour, and the way that kid would smile and light up when he was praised.  
What a shitty brat.  
He recalled his fine body, the way he was verging on a six pack, his slightly tan skin and the marks he left on him last night.  
Last night came to his mind then, remembering the sounds Eren made, the way his cheeks flushed and they way he keened for Levi’s cock to be driven further inside him, his lips slightly parted and trembling with pleasure.  
At this Levi cursed out loud, sighing as he palmed the bulge confined in his work pants. With a firmer touch he let a sigh slip, a moan, starting to massage in slow circles, occassionally running a hand along the length, trying to imagine that they were Eren's hands touching him and not his own. His other hand quickly worked at unbottoning the clothing, undoing his fly and rolling his hips in order to pull the clothing down to his thigh, his underware tenting.  
Once again his hand pressed over his swollen cock, groaning softly, soon letting it spring free from his underware. Once again he decided to turn his thought to Eren, letting the memories of their previous night fill his mind. Levi curled hisfingers around the length of his cock, squeezing gently, slowly starting to slide his hand over the shaft, mimicking the feel of Eren’s ass, hissing under his breath at the sensation. Slowly he worked his hand faster, huffing as he brushed and swirled his thumb over the head, watching the beads of pre roll down the length. Filling his mind with thoughts of what he could get Eren to do, or what he could do to the boy he worked himself faster, imagining Eren’s pink tongue lapping at his cock or the boy’s hands working eagerly like his own. Levi panted softly, using the slick pre as lube, moaning under his breath at the sensation and sounds it caused. He thought of Eren’s mouth around his cock, thought of the face he would make when he filled his mouth with cum. Levi was stroking himslef fast now, teasing the head, more pre oozing from the tip, panting in time with the pace.  
“.Eren..ha… more…”  
Levi rutted into his hands, envisioning facefucking the brunette, feeling the heat pool in his chest as he voiced his pleasures louder.  
“F-Fuck Eren…Please… more..”  
Absently Levi trailed a hand down, using some of his pre to slick his fingers and tease at his entrance, shuddering at the sensation, letting another moan slip as he stroked himself. He envisioned that with a little more experience he could convince Eren to fuck him, have Eren forcing him to beg for the boy’s cock deeper inside him, to ride Eren’s cock until he could no longer stand. Levi had worked two of his fingers inside himself, panting and moaning out Eren’s name as he fucked himself with them, lying back on the couch to stroke himself.   
He was ready to cum- only a few more jerks of his wrist, forcing his fingers deep and brushing that place inside him that made him feel so good.  
“E-Eren! F-fuck..!”  
Levi cried loudly, spilling his load over his chest, the liquid trailing down his stomach and staining the edges of his open shirt as he stroked through his orgasam, coming slowly down from the high.   
He missed that boy, wanting to again have Eren pull him close for comforting post sex cuddles, or showering together and fucking once more. Working or not he picked up his phone to call the boy after tucking his cock away.  
After a few rings the boy picked up the phone, seeming to be puffed out.   
“Hello?”  
Levi smiled softly at the sound of his voice.  
“Good boy for answering. I’m taking you out for dinner tonight..”   
There was a pause and Levi pondered wether he was making a good decsion.  
“I-I… Don’t know what to say Levi…”  
Levi made a humming sound.  
“Do you want to go or not?”  
Eren was very quick to answer.  
“Of course I want to go! But… is it… really okay? I mean I can’t really afford anything fancy and I don’t have any nice clothes…”  
Levi was tempted to laugh.  
“Don’t worry kid, I’ll cover it.. It’s a date”  
Eren felt overjoyed.  
“R-right.. when are you coming??”  
Levi thought it over.  
“Around six- Wait, fuck it, I’m coming at four so we can go shopping and I’ll buy you something decent to wear. Hurry up and finish your work.”  
Eren swallowed.  
“Y-yes Levi! I’ll be waiting for you..”  
The older chuckled into the mouthpeice, causing Eren to shiver.  
“Mhh good.. Do you have any preferences for dinner? I’ll probably have to reserve..”  
Eren evedently funbled with the phone.  
“I- Like chicken- oh and nice pizza isn’t too bad..”  
“Do you drink, kid?”  
Another chuckle from Levi as he sensed Eren blushing when he was called kid.  
“A little… I’m usually designated driver..”  
With a nod Eren couldn’t see Levi continued.  
“Right. See you soon…”  
Levi promptly ended the call.  
Eren let out a long, happy yet exasperated sigh, sliding down to his ass agaisnt the wall he was leaning on.  
He was going on a date with his boyfriend!  
Eren thought it over for a few moments before again sighing. He had only half an hour, and while he didn’t have anything to wear he could still shower and preen himself.   
He dwelled on his afternoon while he undressed and showered. He had really wanted to go to Levi’s again- In the hopes of getting to know him a bit more outside work, as well as the chance of more sex. However he didn’t want to be the one to impose, or seem immidietly too clingy, or the fact that he may be coming across as a mooch. He told Levi that he needed to get home in order to do some paperwork he had been given, but really had another motive in mind.  
Therefore he decided to spend his time cleaning his own apartment until it shone with the same brilliance as Levi’s house, preparing for the occasion that Levi may one day see it- wich he was about to. It was a fairly nice apartment, decently spacious, he roomed with his best friend Armin. There were two floors, most everything save for the bedrooms and second bathroom on the first floor. He slipped into his room to dress again, only fifteen more minutes untill Levi was here. This gave him enough time to dry and brush his hair as well as his teeth, before he sat paitenly on the couch awaitng Levi, the Tv blaring in the background.  
It was exactly four when Eren’s doorbell rang, Levi had impeccable timing.   
Eren answered the door perhaps a little too quickly, surprised to see him wearing tight black jeans with a chain with a decent button up shirt.   
The casual attire was a bit too much for the boy, his cock twitching a bit at the sight.  
“Hey Levi- You.. Look really good…”   
Eren gestured for him to come in for a moment and Levi huffed amusedly.  
“I’m in nothing special.. Shitty casual..I’m not going to dinner in this, I’m changing when I bring you back to mine..”  
Eren smiled at him, before flushing.  
“Yours?”   
Eren tried not to loose his train of thought.  
“Yes. I’m buying you something that looks good for you to wear to dinner tonight, we’re getting changed back at mine before we go.”  
Levi spoke casually.   
"I- I'll have to save up to pay you back- Ah.. it might take a little while.."  
Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Forget about paying me back for anything Eren.. It's a fucking treat.."  
Eren nodded quickly.  
"R-Right.."  
Levi gestured into the air.  
"We should go now... Before it gets too late.."  
Eren nodded, shifting his gaze up from Levi's clothing and finally to his face, instantly flushing a lot when he noticed that Levi's lip was peirced- He'd placed the shiny metal ring in before he'd left presumably. For Eren, this was just getting better and better.  
"Are you coming?"  
Levi's voice was questioning and a little more stern, Eren realising he hadn't moved.  
"I-yeah... Sorry... Caught stairing.."  
Levi turned, leading Eren over to an exceedinly more fancy car than his own.   
Levi must be fucking loaded, the brunette figured, now aslo catching glinting metal in his ears, at least one ring in each and a bar through the one.   
"Get your cute ass in the car.."  
Eren was again red, slipping into the passenger seat.   
"So what shop are we going to?"  
Levi started the car, the engine purring nicely, Eren also noticing that it was a stick shift- how very sexy.  
"Just the nearest decent store I know.."  
He proceeded to drive off, Eren's eyes completely fixed on the man as he drove the car, now further studying his 'new' peircings, trying to prevent a sigh from slipping.  
The younger was almost dissapointed when the trip ended, now required to take his eyes off Levi and get out of the car. The car was pulled up in front of a more than decent store, very expensive suits displayed in the window, causing Eren to swallow hard- The cheapest suit in the window would require him to be saving for two whole weeks with both his new job as Levi's assitant and his weekend job of waiting tables at the bar just down the street from his apartment.   
Levi casually wandered into the store, greeting the cleck as if he knew the man, Eren reluctantly following him inside.   
"Levi-.. This is a very Expensive place.."  
Levi nodded, glancing around.  
"Yeah Well I'm not going to buy you a shitty suit.."  
Eren quickly nodded, coming up behind him, looking around as well.  
"Choose one of the styles you like Eren. Any.."  
It took him a lot of willpower to ignore the prices, doing as Levi said and choosing the one he found most appealing. Levi looked it over and smiled to himself.  
"You'll look very dashing in that. Alright, come out back and we'll get you measured up.."  
Eren was a little flushed, confused.  
"Measured? Aren't we going to just buy it??"  
Levi shook his head, smirking up at him.  
"No, you're getting it made, It'll be done in around an hour, perfectly tailored.."  
Eren stood sort of still, being dragged into the back to be measured, Levi discussing things with the clerk. Soon Eren had his measurments taken, the talior getting to work.  
"Coffe break. We'll be back here in an hour."  
Eren nodded at him, Levi paying the hurrendous amount for the clothing, Eren deciding on a tie that matched the colour of his eyes, wich Levi liked immensley.  
Levi led him down the street, turning here and there, leading him to another very nice shop where they sat to drink coffee. Levi started the conversation.  
"..So.. I see that you noticed I have pericings.. I'm kind of hoping that isn't an issue for you..."  
Eren shook his head and took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
"N-Not at all! They really suit you.."  
Levi half smiled, biting his lip, spinning the metal ring with his tongue.  
"..Mhh I'm glad.. I'd take them out if it suited you, but I like them in... I can't wear them at work after all..."  
He earnt a nod from the brunette, momentairily locking gazes together, Eren flushing a little.  
"Ever thought of some metal of your own? You could pull it off.."   
Eren bit his lip in turn.  
"...Needles.."  
Levi almost cooed in amusement, Eren unbelivabley adorable.  
"If you did, I'd kiss it better.."  
Eren turned red, looking a little apprehensive.  
“..I’d better choose where I got it wisely then huh?”  
Levi laughed, shaking his head a little.  
“I’m not entierly sure our train of thought is the same here, but not even I am that game..”  
Eren snorted in amusement at the implication.   
“I don’t know if I’d ever get one… I really don’t like needles, and of course there is the cost… Paying to be stabbed is the last thing on my to do list…”  
Levi brushed his hair back, smiling fondly at him.  
“Eren, if you ever wanted to get one done, I’d take you and cover all the costs. I promise..”  
The boy only felt slightly more encouraged.  
“..Maybe..”  
Levi downed the rest of his tea, gesturing for Eren to do so as well, the brunette quickly taking the hint and finishing off his drink. A waitress soon took their empty dishes, her jaw slightly agape as she traced her eyes over the pair, particularly Levi. Eren had sensed that the woman, at the very least had been checking Levi out. Soon she had to break her stare to look casusal, taking the dishes back to the kitchen in the café.  
Levi looked at Eren with a smirk, ready to laugh.  
“..Eren.. close your mouth before it hits the floor okay…”  
The boy was pulled back to reality.  
“W-what?”  
Of course he hadn’t noticed he was acting on his twang of jealousy. He suspected his composure was completley normal.  
“..But that- okay, nevermind..”  
At this Levi laughed a little.   
“…You’re absoluptley, fucking adorable…. Goddammit..”  
Eren once again, was red, not even caring anymore about the habit he had made of blushing at everything Levi said.  
“…I didn’t do anything..”  
Levi actually smiled at this, sighing pleasedly.  
“I could see it on your face- you were totally jealous of the waitress checking me out..”  
Eren crossed his arms, biting his lip.  
“What of it..”  
It was almost to much for Levi a tthis point in time.  
“Eren, you of all people should know that I like sucking dick..”  
How very embarrassed the brunette was, shrugging in defeat.  
“okay, okay.. you got me.. I was jealous for no reason…”  
Levi soon placed a kiss on his cheek, reddening them.  
“Don’t be too worried okay.. I think it’s really cute.. Means you care..”  
Eren nodded in understanding, kinda wanting Levi to just kiss him again.  
The older stretched out his arms, checking his clock, finding only half an hour had gone past, biting his lip a little.   
“Eren, we need to kill half an hour. Any suggestions?”  
The boy thought it over, but seemed clearly uncomfortable requesting anything of him.  
“Ah.. well…um.. Is there any place… A bit more private.. we could go?”  
Of course Levi’s mind jumped to all sorts of conclusions, his expression tensing a little with thought.  
“..How private?”  
Eren soon shrugged in response.  
“I-.. Just really want to make out a bit I guess…”  
Levi chuckled, pulling him into a one armed hug.  
“Oh… And here I am ready to drop in to the nearest club.. Got my hopes up you did…”  
Eren buried his red face in a combination of his own hands and Levi’s chest.  
“I..- Not really what I meant…”   
Levi was amused, gesturing to a more closed off table at the corner of the café.  
“Look over there.. It’s a bit more closed off if you’re willing…?”  
Eren nodded gently, shoving the embarrassment of public displays of affection to the back of his mind.  
“Y-yeah I would like that…”  
Levi smiled, taking the boy’s hand In his own, leading him to the corner of the café, setting himself down on the curved seat. The older then gestured to his lap, and with a flush Eren slipped onto it, Levi leaning in to snuff at the boy’s neck, taking in his scent.  
“mm.. You smell good..”  
Eren shuddered a little, burying his nose in Levi’s neck in turn, finding the older had a strong scent, namely similar to cinnamon. Soon Levi gently cupped the boy’s face, tilting his chin up, pressing their lips together, just touching skin on skin. Eren’s breathing hitched, now kissing a little more firmly as he hands wandered down Levi’s body- They were tempted to also have skin on skin contact, but the boy kept his surroundings in mind. Soon they had their mouths on eachothers, moaning softly into the touch they exchanged, tongues brushing together with noises only the pair could hear.  
Levi’s hands slowly pushed their way underneath Eren’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath as they kissed. Eren was lost in the touch,the time seeming to dissapear around them, moaning softly whenever Levi’s hands made their way to a different place, his lips and tongue hot as they meshed with Levi’s. The older was the first to pull away, biting his red lips gently, his breathing slightly ragged but quiet.  
“mmh time to go get your suit..”  
Eren was pulled back to reality, huffing a little louder than Levi, turning red again when he remembered they were in a public place. Levi ruffled his hair, hugging him close, kissing his forhead.   
“I-it’s been half an hour already?”   
Levi chuckled, nodding.  
“Mhh yeah it has.. You going to be right with your little friend?”  
Eren was initially confused untill he remembered the boner he had been rutting against Levi’s thugh.  
“I- uh.. Yeah I’ll be fine…”  
Levi was very amused with the boy, pulling them to standing.  
“We’ll pick up the suit, then it’s back to mine to fix you up..”  
Eren was dubious about the meaning of ‘fix you up’, but he let it slide.  
“Sounds good..”  
On the way out Levi threw a generous tip to one of the waiters, and Eren caught the very displeased look that the girl that had served them before threw him.   
Eren followed Levi through the streets back to shop where they ordered the suit from, tailing closely to the older man as he weaved through some rather thin alleyways, the boy figuring that it was a shortcut of sorts. His reasoning of it being a shortcut was soon abandoned when it ended up taking them longer than before.  
Levi told Eren to make himself comfortable in his car (wich he did thanks to the luxury of the vehicle) while he collected the clothing, and soon Levi sat himself down in the drivers seat, dropping a wrapped up package on Eren’s lap, wich the boy assumed to be the suit, along with a small box that was also wrapped up. Levi pulled on his seatbelt, and Eren did the same, looking over the parcels.   
“I got you a decent watch to wear… Also it’ll be useful for work..”   
Eren didn’t even want to look at the watch, he barely spared a glance at that part of the store because of some of the prices that were adorned by the area.  
“ah.. Thankyou..”   
Levi started the car, pulling out of the park and starting to drive back to his house, Eren attempting to memorise the route for future reference. The drive was relativly short, but seemed to drag out for Eren due to the boy’s anticipation to be at Levi’s house again, fiddling his hands together to keep them occupied for the drive.  
Soon Levi had pulled up the immaculate driveway, a button being pressed to open the garage, Eren spying six or so cars lined up in the vast space. The boy’s jaw almost dropped as he scanned over the vehicles, wondering how on earth Levi could afford them. Perhaps he had fabulously wealthy parents that died and he recived the inheritance? Who knew.  
Levi parked the car neatly alongside the others, slipping out of the cehicle quickly, gesturing for Eren to do also.  
“Do you like cars Eren?”   
Eren grappled with the packages he held, nodding.  
“I don’t know much, but I like cars as much as the next guy, and can appreciate it when I see nice ones…”  
Levi nodded, smiling amused.  
“Pretty much my exact opinion… I just like driving them..”  
The older gestured for Eren to come inside, waving his hands, and the boy followed obediently.  
“How on earth did you manage to get so many?”  
The corner of Levi’s lips turned up into a smirk and Eren placed the wrapped parcels on the bench.  
“I bought them… How do you think I got them?”  
Eren shook his head, taking a seat beside the counter.  
“Well- No.. I mean-… How did you afford them..?”  
Levi was very amused, slipping over to take a seat near him.  
“I work a weekend job that keeps me coined to the teeth… So please no more concern about how much I choose to spend on you okay?”  
Eren nodded slowly, biting his lip as he thought it over.  
“Yes Levi…”  
The older leaned over to run a hand through Eren’s hair, smiling a little.  
“If you really liked one of my cars in particular, you could have it..”  
Eren quickly shook his head, certainly unable to accept such an offer.  
“I- ah… Can’t drive stick.. and also they’re your cars..”  
Levi hummed in thought.  
“I knew that you probably wouldn’t accept.. But I didn’t know that you couldn’t drive a stick… I’ll teach you…”  
Eren nodded, reasonably thankful for the opportunity.  
“That… would be really good… I’d appreciate that…”  
The boy gave Levi a cheesy grin, the older smirking amsedly and ruffling his hair.  
“Alright, lets go change okay?”  
Eren nodded in agreement, following Levi when he walked off to his room upstairs, making sure to bring the wrapped suit with him. He set the package on the bed and uncovered it, revealing a very nice suit that the boy was eceedingly impressed with.  
“It’s really nice..”  
Eren laid it out, and along with the suit there was a very nice, crisp white shirt, a pair of dress shoes, a pair of cufflinks that were rather intricutley decorated, and a tie that was remarkably similar to Eren’s eye colour. The boy was astounded and turned to thank Levi, who was sifting through a cuboard of suits, soon being pulled into a hug from behind.  
“Thankyou Levi! I really love everyhting you bought me!”  
Levi lauhed softly after getting over the initial shock of being hugged, leaning into him.  
“I’m glad.. I’ll be there in a second to dress you, just let me get my own clothes ready..”  
Eren nodded, nuzzling a little into his neck, tempted to kiss it, to mark it. Levi pulled one of the outfits from the closet, one that Eren decided would suit the man very well, and sat it beside before turning to Eren, smiling gently up at him.  
“Alright, just undress, strip to your underware…”  
Eren nodded and tried not to flush so pettily, but he did turn a little red, starting to remove his clothing, stripping his frame bare. He dropped his tee to the floor, soon followed by his pants he was wearing, noting that Levi scanned over his body.  
The older took the shirt into his hands, dressing him in it and doing up the buttons, helping Eren with his pants, belt, tie and the cufflinks after putting on his blazer, and was confident that his boy looked a million dollars wearing such nice clothing. He was also confident that Eren could have done most of it himself, but like hell he would miss out on a chance to touch him.  
Eren watched levi dress likewise, watched him comb his hair, and his little boy heart sank a little when Levi removed the metal from his lip and ear, but the older soon replaced one of the rings with a stud that looked expensive and was probably made out of fucking diamonds or something.   
When he was all dressed up he turned to Eren with a smile.  
"What do you think? Presentable?"  
Eren was red, as usual, nodding quickly.  
"You-.. Look so handsome Levi.."  
Levi chuckled, smiling up at him, taking his hand.  
"I could say the same thing kid.. you clean up real nice.. Lets go.."  
Eren nodded, following Levi closely as he walked out into the garage, beaming quite widley. Levi examined each of the cars he had, deciding one what Eren thought to be the nicest and opened a door up to let the boy in before slipping into the ride himself.  
"So Levi- Where are we going?"  
With a chuckle and a smirk, Levi spoke the name of the resturant aloud, the foreign words slipping so nicely off his tongue.  
"Les repas du roi.."  
Eren paused.  
That was the most famous resteraunt in his town.  
Translated it meant 'The King's Meals'.  
At that moment the boy realised this was not an average date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'd love to hear any hints or ideas you guys have!


	4. A Night To Remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go on their date!   
> What could be better than fine dining and the company of a hot guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness!  
> I have finished with School (College)  
> Therefore hopefully, after exams I will write more often.

Eren was suddenly a lot more nervous about, well, everything that was going to happen for this meal, and felt that he would not fit in at such a venue.   
Levi seemed rather confident, and Eren was almost annoyed from the vibe he received from him, as if this was just a walk in the park for the older man.  
Eren fidgeted with his hands, trying to distract himself with the scenery that they raced past when he felt a hand on his thigh.  
“No need to be so nervous”  
His attention was caught again by Levi who kept his eyes (thankfully) on the road ahead, gently caressing his thigh.  
“But.. Isn’t a very fancy place? I’ve never been, I’ve never been able to afford it, and what if they have a weird restaurant custom that I can’t keep to or something??”  
Levi chuckled, amused.

“It’s just a place to eat. Granted it’s a nicer place to eat than some, but there is nothing strange about it.. You look very nice, so just be your normal polite self okay?”   
Eren nodded, sighing softly to himself.  
“Eren. I wouldn’t try to impress you by taking you to some place that would make you feel bad or something. Remember that”  
Thinking it over the boy did agree with him, relaxing a little in his seat.  
“I Didn’t want to embarrass you is all..”  
Levi gave his thigh a gentle squeeze, smiling softly to himself.  
“You’re not going to embarrass me baby.. I’m taking you to show you off and to have a good time.”  
This caused Eren to flush a little, the idea of Levi showing him off a little comforting.  
“..okay Levi.. I trust you”  
Levi chuckled again.  
“Damn right you should trust me. I have excellent taste.”  
Eren huffed bemusedly as well, feeling a little better, Levi pulling up.  
Quickly Levi slipped from the vehicle, opening the door for Eren to leave also, before taking his hand. This caused Eren to flush a lot, biting his lip.  
“Are- Do.. you really want to be doing that Levi?”  
Looking at him confused Levi shook his head.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my boyfriend.”  
Eren flushed a little more, entwining their fingers almost reluctantly.  
“But.. Don’t you think that people might look at us? Won’t they kick us out or something?”  
Levi chuckled, looking up at him, squeezing his hand.  
“I certainly do hope that they start looking at you, and feel jealous that they’ll never be able to touch you..”  
Eren was red, biting his lip again and Levi chuckled, pulling him closer to the door with the grip on his hand.   
“Get your ass inside kid..”  
As he was pulled into the restaurant, he once again saw a man dip his head towards Levi, as if he knew him, and then saw his expression grow curious when he laid his eyes on Eren.  
“Table for Ackerman..”  
Levi spoke professionally and quickly, the waiter that had come to attend them responding immediately, leading them to a table that appeared to be very specifically prepared.   
Levi let go of Eren’s hand to pull up a chair for him, gesturing for him to sit at the table.  
Eren took the chair, finding to to be rather comfortable, pulling up to the table as Levi took a seat across from him. Eren took in the ambiance of the room, the walls decorated in deep reds and golds, the room itself looking almost like a grand castle, along with a marvelous aroma coming from the kitchen- Only then did Eren realize how hungry he was, eagerly glancing down at the menu Levi slipped into his hands.  
“It’s quite lavish inside, isn’t it…”   
Eren nodded in agreement, even finding the menu as elegant as ever, flipping through the pages of delicious sounding meals.  
“Y-yeah… I’m hungrier than I thought…”  
Eren replied, having to restrain himself from salivating too much.  
Levi chuckled, smiling handsomely over at him, tempted to ruffle the boy’s hair.   
“Please, order anything you want, it’s my treat.. You can get a drink as well, and if you’re still hungry, we can order a dessert..”  
Eren nodded, really enjoying the thought of digging into a nice meal.  
“Okay- I’ll order something delicious..!”  
The boy was beaming, now reading through the menu, decadent sounding french dishes lining every page.   
Levi read casually through the menu, Eren however spoilt for choice, provided with lists and lists of pies and soups, cheese platters and various chicken and fish dishes. What caught his eye the most was a selection of savory crepe dishes that were topped with many different ingredients, some of the crepes themselves even infused with truffles.  
It took a long while for Eren to decide, and from the glances the boy stole of Levi, the man had chosen his meal a while ago.  
The boy placed the menu down, pointing to the fancy writing on the paper.  
“I’d like that one Levi..”  
Eren had decided on a crepe dish, served with fine prosciutto ham and layered with various cheeses, as well as a small serve of fancy fries on the side.  
The older leaned over to read the scrawl, nodding in agreement.   
“good choice, the crepes here are very nice..”  
Eren beamed, getting hungrier by the moment.  
“What did you decide on Levi?”  
With a chuckle, Levi pointed elsewhere on the menu.  
“It’s a chicken and onion pie…. Probably my favorite, the very best..”  
Eren was even more hungry than before.  
“Mmh- Well I think we should order now! I’m really hungry!”  
Levi chuckled again, shaking his head.   
“We still have to decide on drinks..”  
Eren nodded, flipping to that section of the menu, glancing over the writing that described each of the drinks, Levi leaning over to look at the same page, Eren giggling a bit.  
“Are you trying to get me drunk or something?”  
Levi smirked.  
“not exactly.. I’m trying to give you a good time..”  
Eren smiled at him.  
“I’ll have the iced chocolate please…”  
Levi chuckled, deciding on a glass of expensive red, that he intended to get Eren to taste at the very least.  
Not many moments later, a waiter slipped over to the table, ready to scrawl down the details of their meals and they both ordered. Soon they were alone and waiting for their food, Eren fiddling a little with the elaborately folded napkins on the table.  
Levi watched him bemusedly with an adoring glow to his eyes.  
“You studying anything at the moment Eren?”  
The boy shook his head, setting down the napkin, turning to look at him.  
“Not at this point in time. At the moment I just have to save up my money until I decide what I want to do. Maybe travel or do something artistic.”  
Levi nodded in interest, smiling at him.  
“What the hell are you doing with an office job then?”  
Eren laughed a little bemusedly.  
“I have no idea. I was running short on funds and decided that I needed to get another job to support myself because my rent keeps going up. I was looking through this and that- And somewhere an assistant job was advertised, it paid really well so I submitted for it. I didn’t know what I was expecting, but I’m here now with you, so it must have been fate.”  
Levi chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Cute story kid. Maybe we can go overseas sometime together. In the meantime I’d like to get to know you a little more aside from mutual attraction.”  
Eren was flushed, and their drinks were now served, Levi sampling the wine he had ordered while the younger likewise sipped at his chocolate drink.  
“Yummy.”  
There was a brief silence while they drank for a few moments.  
“Levi..?”  
The older raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette.  
“I want to ask… What is the job you told me about before?”  
Levi huffed, his lips curling into a smirk.  
“I figured you’d ask. I work at a club, as a dancer on Saturday nights. It’s not as exiting as you may think, trust me.”  
Eren’s eyes were a bit wide, nodding a little.  
“I can imagine that you would be payed very well.”  
Levi nodded with a smirk.  
“Yes, But don’t get the wrong idea about it, It’s really just dancing, and there is a very strict no touching policy for a number of the dancers.”  
Eren nodded again.  
“Can’t you hire private dances at such places?”  
Levi nodded now, relaxing in his chair.  
“Yes, but I don’t do them… My popularity would make it too risky..”  
“Your popularity?” Eren inquired.  
Levi leaned over to brush Eren’s hair a little, smiling to himself.  
“I’m one of the more popular dancers..”   
Eren leaned into the attention, chuckling.  
“It’s not hard to see why..”  
Levi was amused, taking a sip of his wine.  
“Depending on your morals, I may have to invite you there for a show. Although, I wouldn’t let on to anyone that we’re together, It may cause some trouble for yourself in the club.”  
Eren nodded in understanding, taking another sip of his drink.  
At this moment another waiter arrived at their table, delivering the plates of food they had ordered, placing the amazing looking meals in front of them.

Eren was astounded by the size and smell of the meals, he had expected them to be small and dainty due to the stereotype of expensive dining, however the servings were very generous. Levi’s pie looked more delicious than you wold ever envision a pie to be, and neither of them held back from digging into the food, indulging in the taste.  
These moments were wordless, each infatuated with the meals until the novelty wore off and they decided to speak again.   
“Levi… I want you to tell me more about yourself..”  
Levi sipped at his wine glass.  
“Well… I’ll start with the basics, because I can’t think of all that much to tell.. I’m working as an office manager for a modelling company.. You probably realised that while retyping the papers due to me discussing sets and the like. I’m… Actually hoping to start working as one of the models…”   
This surprised Eren quite a lot, he figured Levi would be much more inclined to be the business savvy type, rather than modelling clothing- or whatever it was he was going to model.   
“That’s fascinating.. You’d still be working for the same company?”  
Levi nodded in agreement.  
“Wow.. I’ll have a model boyfriend..”  
Eren was musing more to himself than anything, but the comment still caused Levi to laugh a little, the sound music to the brunettes ears.  
“Mhm. I’m also rather artistic, the music room I told you about on the top floor is more of a studio. I paint in there, my pianos in there and It’s also where I practice dancing for work.”  
Eren recalled the tour Levi did the first time he visited the house.  
“you have a piano? I love the piano..”  
Levi smiled.   
“I should play something for you then..”  
The mere thought drove the boy crazy, how romantic it would be for Levi to play a song for him, not to mention that fact that the man painted.  
“what do you paint Levi?”  
The man hummed, sipping again from the wine glass he held.  
“Usually abstract pieces, surprisingly with a lot of color. Art like that is the stuff that sells the best.”  
Eren was growing steadily more infatuated with him.  
“You should take me to the studio then- I’m interested. Do you have any other hobbies?”  
Levi smirked, a little amused.  
“Cleaning. And recently, yourself has become a hobby of mine.”  
The older recalled jerking off to the boy just that afternoon- certainly a hobby. Eren noted the distant expression Levi had.  
“heh. Well your place is certainly clean..”  
Levi chuckled, by this time each of them scraping the last of the food off their plates, Eren certainly very satisfied.  
“Now, Eren, before you continue with your game of twenty questions, I’m going to ask you something..”  
Eren nodded in understanding, a waitress taking away their plates.  
“your apartment. It’s small right?”  
Eren shook his head a little, smiling softly.  
“No it’s not small at all- Very nicely sized in fact-“  
Levi was a little amused.  
“In comparison to my house, is it small?”  
Eren suddenly understood the question.  
“Well-.. yeah it is.. I’m living in a space with my friend, Armin that’s less than half the size of your first floor, so I guess it is smaller..”  
Levi took in the information readily.  
“how much are you paying for the joint?”  
Eren thought about it.  
“We each pay $150 a fortnight.. It’s expensive..”  
Levi was starting to understand why Eren needed another job.  
“That’s fucking expensive for the box you’re living in. you mentioned you had another job?”  
Eren nodded a little.  
“I’m a waiter for a bar near where I live, weekend work gets you paid a little more, So I don’t mind it. I never have many plans anyway..”  
Levi bit his lip a little.  
Eren working so much made the boy rather unavailable to him, however suggesting moving might be a bit sudden after such a short amount of time, not to mention Eren’s friend was still living there. However, Levi was a persistent person, and the suggestion was worth a shot.  
“Eren. I want you to move in with me.”  
Levi was right- Eren did not expect the conversation to take a turn like this, but he was certainly not adverse to the idea. The boy was clearly thinking.  
“I’ll… need to talk to Armin about this..”  
Levi shrugged. Eren was going to live with him- he wanted to take financial strain off the boy, not to mention that Levi was currently infatuated with him, and couldn’t stand to see him less than once a day.  
“I own a place that’s near the beach- Only a small house, and it’s maybe thirty minutes from your current apartment. I’ll rent it to your friend if it means you moving in with me”  
The young boy was immediately overwhelmed. Armin loved the beach, and had previously suggested moving because of the high rent. Eren himself was still contemplating the suddenness of the suggestion, but was failing to think of a downside- He gets to live with his new boyfriend, Levi- Armin get’s a house by the beach for a cheaper price.  
Eren didn’t realize he hadn’t spoken for a minute while he thought.  
“I’m.. Going to discuss it with him. Levi, you know this entails you meeting him, alright?”  
Levi curled his mouth into a smirk.   
“It’s not a problem kid”  
Eren huffed bemusedly.  
“Why do you want me to live with you..?”  
Levi swirled his glass of wine.

“I don’t want you wasting your hard earned money one something as stupid as rent. You should get yourself an education, study something. I also can’t stand you living away from me. I miss you too much for you to leave my place, and I need you around for moral support. Not to mention the sex, as well as making it easier to get to work.”  
Eren figured each of those to be a very valid argument, nodding a little, also feeling touched that Levi missed him, trying not to think too hard about what he said concerning sex.  
“I ah.. I’ll talk to Armin about it tonight, but I really can’t think of a problem with this scenario..”  
Levi chuckled.   
“You can’t do it tonight. You’re staying at mine, I mean it.”  
Eren was suddenly driven into thoughts of the night, now suddenly very eager to get home to Levi’s. He also thanked god that it was the weekend tomorrow, remembering how sore he was this morning when he awoke from a rough night.  
“Yeah okay-… Sure.. You have plans?”  
Levi smirked, almost sticking out his tongue.  
“Wouldn’t you love to know..”  
This only made Eren more and more curious. Moments later a waitress made her way to the table and asked if they wanted desserts. Eren was very full, but Levi continued to order, getting something that sounded very chocolaty. The waitress slipped away after scrawling down the order.  
“We’ll be sharing, alright?”  
Eren nodded, smiling at him.  
“Sounds perfect. What did you get?”  
“A type of chocolate pudding they have. It’s indescribable, trust me.”  
Eren was all the more exited, looking Levi in the eyes and admiring him. Levi looked at him in turn, gently sliding his half empty glass of wine into Eren’s hands.  
“I want you to have a taste of this..”  
Levi spoke softly, seductively, their faces close together. Eren couldn’t help to give in, taking a sip from the glass, and he never figured that alcohol could taste so fine. Levi must have noted this, for he gestured for Eren to keep the glass in his hands.  
“You can drink the rest. It’ll do no harm.”  
Eren gladly did so, a woman coming over and placing their dessert on the table. At first glance Eren was confused to see only a chocolate sphere, but the woman routinely poured a thick, warm, chocolate like sauce over the shape, causing it to melt open and release a fantastic aroma, the capsule having been filled with a moist cake that was now surrounded by the sauce. Eren couldn’t believe his eyes, and decided that yes, there was room in his stomach. Levi thanked the woman and picked up a spoon to hand to Eren.  
“you get first taste.”  
Eren quickly grasped the spoon and took a delicate scoop, placing the dessert into his mouth, making a very pleased sound. Levi’s expression was smug, as if he’d expected such a reaction.   
“Good huh?”

Eren simply had no words and took another spoonful, Levi doing so as well. They ate silently for a few moments, savoring every bite.   
Levi was very amused to see that Eren had some of the sauce decorating the corner of his mouth, quickly making the decision to lick it from his lips.   
Eren was of course, very embarrassed, Levi merely suggesting that the situation was inevitable by ordering such a dish. Of course Eren would get chocolate on his face.   
It did not take long at all for the dessert to be finished, as well as Eren finishing off the glass of wine that Levi gave him.   
They made small talk for a few more moments before the empty dish was taken away, Levi suggesting that they make a move. Eren certainly was eager to get back, not to mention he had received more than enough of his daily dose of fancy. The older escorted the boy out of the restaurant, leading him to the car by linking their hands once more, soon opening the car door for him to let him be seated. Levi sat in the front, turning the car on.  
“You didn’t drink too much Levi?”  
Levi shook his head.  
“Only had half a glass, I’ll be fine..”  
Eren nodded and decided to look out the window, deciding that he may not be able to restrain his hands should he look at Levi while he was driving. Thankfully the ride was not long.   
Levi entered the code needed to open the front door, letting Eren see it.  
“You’ll need to remember this if you do intend on moving in..”  
Eren nodded, but the only numbers he could recall by the end of the code were a 5 and an 8.   
“Yeah I’ll try my best..”   
Levi led him inside, taking him straight to the bedroom in order to remove their expensive suits and pack them away neatly. Eren settled for wearing the t-shit he arrived in and his briefs, due to both the warm weather, as well as the fact such clothing was easy to remove, should such a situation arise. Levi dressed down similarly, a tight shirt hugging his muscled form, wearing similar trunks to Eren.  
The boy couldn’t help but stare.   
“Eren..”  
Levi’s voice was like velvet, calling for his attention.   
“Yes Levi?”   
The older made himself comfortable in the love seat that was in the center of the lounge, Eren not hesitating to join him.   
“Tomorrow is Saturday.. when do you have to be at the bar to work?”  
Eren hummed in thought.   
“I work from six until ten”  
with a nod Levi dismissed any traces of seriousness.  
“I’ll take you home before six tomorrow. Lets have a few drinks and let the night take us where it wishes.”  
Eren had no problem with the suggestion at all, letting the older man pour him a drink.  
Soon they were in the mood for a little more intimacy, the alcohol buzzing them.  
Naturally, Levi was the first to move, taking Eren’s glass from his hands and setting it aside, climbing over the boy’s lap. Eren was quick to shift, deciding to lie along the length of the love-seat, allowing Levi to climb over him.  
Neither of them had drunk a lot, only a bottle between them, but Eren could smell wine in Levi’s breath, and he knew that Levi would smell the same from him.  
Their lips met for the first time since they left the restaurant, and it took mere moments for the kiss to become greedy and passionate, the pair tasting alcohol on each others lips. Levi had removed Eren’s shirt, leaving the boy exposed, smiling softly to himself as he saw some of the marks he left on his body yesterday. In turn Eren removed Levi's shirt in turn, humming in awe at the sight of his chest, each of them leaning in to kiss each other’s necks. They each left marks, chests flush together, skin on skin, completely infatuated with each other, filling the room with soft moans and mutters. Levi in particular muttered dirty filth into Eren's ear, only stirring the boy up more. Soon the brunette's briefs were soaked with pre, achingly hard from simple words and light touches, needing and wanting more.   
"Levi-.. I.. want more please.."   
The older chuckled, tucking a stray lock of chocolate hair behind the boy's ear, kissing the corner of his mouth.  
"I have something I want you to do baby.."  
Eren was flushed, panting lightly, looking up at him questioningly.  
“Y-yes?”  
Levi smirked, leaning down to whispered into his ear, perhaps wanting to come across as more desirable.  
“I really want you to suck my cock..”  
Eren paused, feeling the situation escalate ever so slightly.  
“I- but I’ve-“  
Levi kissed his cheek.  
“I know you haven’t. It’s okay. I’ll tell you what to do.”  
Eren nodded slowly in agreement, but he was very flushed..  
“I-is there-.. A reason why you- want me to do this..?”  
Levi chuckled, shifting to sit up on the seat, gesturing for Eren to place himself between the older’s legs, and Eren did so with little reluctance.  
“It feels good. If you like, I’ll show you when you’re done. And also it’s my favorite type of foreplay..”  
Eren nodded still, able to see the bulge confined within Levi’s briefs, having enough confidence to reach forward and massage him gently, being rewarded with a groan.  
“W-what should I do?”  
Levi couldn’t help but flush a little at the boy’s naivety, weaving a few fingers into his hair.  
“Just take it at your own pace.. My only advice is no teeth..”  
Eren nodded, allowing himself to become more comfortable by rubbing the bulge gently, listening intently to the sounds that emerged from him. Almost cautiously Eren removed the thin clothing, suddenly reminded of how large Levi was, flushing as his cock stood tall. Eren swallowed softly, giving Levi a glance before leaning in and rolling his tongue over the tip of his dick, suddenly feeling a lot better about himself when Levi gasped softly, his hips rocking ever so slightly. Eren had figured the basics, and he knew at least what should feel good and what shouldn’t. Carefully the boy took the head in between his lips, moaning softly as his tongue laved and lapped at the slit.  
Levi was certainly appreciative, moaning and groaning softly, the boy’s mouth feeling better than he imagined- and Eren hadn’t even taken him in deep yet.  
The younger worked his lips around him, moaning and sucking gently at his cock, providing Levi with a wonderful experience.  
“More- Eren- take more..”  
Levi’s words were breathy and desperate, gently pulling at the brunettes hair. Eren did as he was told, forcing Levi’s cock further down his throat, still unsure if he could actually take the whole thing. He sucked greedily and eagerly, getting accustomed to the feel of Levi, deciding on gripping his hips when he was feeling a little more comfortable. The boy was most definitely rewarded, not only hearing Levi’s voice, a chorus of moans and whines, amongst the occasional shudders and twitches of his body.  
Eren was able to feel when Levi was close, especially due to the soft pants that came from his mouth, the small beads of sweat on his body and his increasingly tight grip- All a great boost to Eren’s ego.  
“Fuck- close-“  
It took only a few moments for Levi to come undone, making sure to ride out his orgasm by rocking into Eren’s mouth. Eren however was less prepared, having to hide his disgust as he drank the man down, unable to pull away fast enough. Levi smiled down at him, still panting softly as he pulled him into a kiss.   
“You’re such a good boy for me. You didn’t need to swallow..”  
Eren was panting softly himself, letting a moan slip into the kiss.   
“I- ah… Didn’t really think about it..”  
Levi chuckled, ruffling his hair, kissing the corner of his lips.  
“You’re just too cute. I think I should demonstrate how good you made me feel Eren..”  
The boy flushed when Levi nudged his boner with foot, letting a small sound escape.  
“you mean- you’re going to do the same?”  
Levi nodded, gesturing for Eren to stand before him.  
“Try and stay standing… I want the pleasure of seeing your expressions..”  
Eren nodded, bringing himself to his feet.   
“S-sure..”  
With almost ten times the amount of confidence Eren had, Levi gently pressed a kiss to the bulge within Eren’s briefs, placing his hands on his thighs. Levi hooked his fingers around the edge of the material, slowly dragging the garment down to his thighs, his cheeks tinging pink as he glanced over the boy. Soon Levi’s mouth was around him, taking him in deep with shallow bobs of his head, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on Eren’s hips. For Eren Levi’s mouth was like heaven, his tongue even better. Every move Levi made was paradise and it was driving him insane, his legs like jelly as he tried to remain standing. Levi’s grip on the boy helped stable him, but it still didn’t do much for his legs, Eren fisting handfuls of his hair as he shook.  
“I-It’s too much- I’m gonna cum Levi-“  
Eren was correct, not lasting another second through the torment, being driven over the edge and spilling between Levi’s lips. The older swallowed the fluid down like it was nothing, perhaps purposely letting some of the substance roll down his chin in beads.   
Eren’s breathing was heavy and he could no longer stand, slipping to his knees in order to be eye level with Levi. Without words their lips met, gently and calmly, the pair seeming to be satisfied with the time they spent together. For a long while they kissed, and it was Levi’s wise expertise that ultimately lead them to the bedroom to go to sleep.  
Eren had never felt so satisfied with a day in his life, the icing on the cake being the moment Levi slipped into bed beside him, both of them curling up together to slumber.


End file.
